1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of prostate cancer, and particularly, to methods and kits for assaying NAALADase activity in a sample to differentiate between prostate cancer, benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH), and normal prostate tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art